Unwonted Ties
by siredtomcqueen
Summary: Noel Kahn is the typical rich jock of Rosewood and everyone loves his parties since they always get out of control. But his most recent party has quite an usual outcome ...
1. Chapter 1: The party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the story. If you are not fond of guy x guy smut, I would recommend not do read this and look for something else instead. Anyways, I hope someone will find this interesting! It was just in my head and I had to get it out. The main focus is meant to be on Mike / Noel for the time being, but that does not mean that other bonds are impossible to form.**

 **CHAPTER I: The party.**

"Great party, man."

"Your shit is always the best!"

"Come upstairs with me, will ya?"

* * *

Noel Kahn could not help but smirk at the words his friends' uttered when he passed by them. It was exactly 10 PM and the party had started at 8. But just now all the fun seemed to begin. The dark-haired guy wandered along the crowded living room, eyes turning here and there. Had he just called those people his friends? Well, he did not even know some of them. Maybe more than 'some'. But that did not matter, having a good party was all that mattered. And the party was good.

"Would you like to talk in private?", said a flirtatious feminine voice next to him. Without having to turn around, he already knew that it was Mona. "Mona, I'm in the middle of something", he just said in a cold voice, glad he could escape her grip when the doorbell rang.

A broad smirk formed on his lips when he opened the door and saw who was standing there. Aria Montgomery, her little brother as well as Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. The pretty little liars of Rosewood. Noel did not particularly like them, but he had been friends with Alison, so he continued to invite them to his parties. The more people the better.

"Look who we have here", Noel said with a smug grin.

"Don't open your mouth, please. There's only shit coming out of it", Hanna said, grabbing Emily's hand and walking inside. Spencer just gave him a glare of death. Emily seemed the be the nicest of them, smiling apologetically. No wonder Alison had liked her the best.

Noel shook his head, and raised a brow at the other two. "Nice to see you, Aria. Mike." He gave Aria's little brother a slight nod. "Didn't think you'd come."

"Don't get too enthusiastic, Noel", Aria said shortly, quickly pulling Mike inside along with her. It seemed like she still felt uncomfortable being around Noel. Maybe because Noel had tried to blackmail their former teacher Ezra Fitz, her secret boyfriend. But now everyone knew about it.

Noel slammed the door shut and turned around in order to contemplate his 'work'. Now that everyone commenced being a bit drunk and light-headed, the real fun began – finally!

At least the house was big enough to host that many people. Noel Kahn evidently was the typical rich boy of Rosewood. Everyone loved his parties because they knew that they could do as they pleased. No one ever got into trouble since Noel's parents were hardly at home. His father was still on a 'business trip' (more like fucking a blonde Barbie half his age in a luxury hotel) and his mother had gone on a spa trip with her 'friends' (more like getting laid by her obnoxious lover). However, Noel did not really care about that. Or at least it looked like it.

He kind of hated living in this big house full of expensive furniture, paintings and assets. But he could count on his parents when it came to one thing: a large variety of credit cards. Noel grabbed a bottle of beer and took a large sip, a constant grin on his lips. He would not show his real feelings to anyone.

"Noel! Please, let's go upstairs. I want to show you my new bra. I'm sure you'll like it." The male scoffed at this proposal. He had to concede that he sometimes liked desperate girls, but then there was a line that should not be crossed. Because then they became seriously pathetic. Girls loved him for his cock, of course. And he would endeavour to forget all the shit around him, but a quick fuck did not make anything better. The outcome was even worse. After climax, the world was still shitty and grey. Like a dream bubble that is destroyed and it makes you realise that your life just sucks. As if you had not known that already.

He just left the empty bottle somewhere and immediately got himself another one, gulping the ice-cold liquid down quickly. Yes, he was planning to get drunk, planning to forget how miserable his life was for just one night. Tomorrow would be worse, he knew it. But the hungover would make him feel again – at least something, even if it was not positive.

After the fourth bottle, he started dancing with a random girl. The music was loud, laughter and voices everywhere. Actually, Noel did not even know with whom he was doing that. Did he care? No. Bit by bit, he could feel the alcohol kicking in. And that was exactly what he was hoping for. Once, he even saw the three liars standing in one corner of the room. They were probably plotting something again, they always had secrets. Conniving little bitches!

Noel threw the bottle away once it was empty and stumbled up the stairs, stepping on other couples here and there who had thought that the stairs were a good place to make out. Some were probably even in one of the spare bedrooms, fucking the shit out of each other. Yes, he thought he could distinguish distant moans coming from his brother's room.

Nobody would dare use Noel's bedroom for that purpose, though. They knew that this would be the last thing they did before he would beat the shit out of them. The dark-haired boy headed for his bedroom at the end of the corridor, passing some of the other rooms. Yes, they were definitely occupied. He could literally smell the sweat and the sweet scent of other bodily liquids. Noel made a face, but he did not really care.

A couple of inches before his door, Noel nearly stumbled over something blocking the entire passage. He could hear a loud groan, realising that it was actually a person. "Montgomery?", he said with his brows slightly raised, eyes fixed on the other boy lying on the floor, presumably wasted. Aria had clearly neglected the role of being Mike's babysitter. He shook his head, quickly pulling the boy up, shoving him over to his room and closing the door behind them.

"Don't touch…me", Mike Montgomery groaned, tried to punch him, missed and then took a few steps forward, but collapsed on Noel's large king-sized bed, burying his face in the sheets. Noel approached the other boy slowly, his mien inscrutable. He sat down next to the other male and all of a sudden, his hand lay on Mike's back, turning him around to make him look at Noel.

The older male leaned forward, connecting their lips in a rough kiss. He could taste the alcohol on Mike's lips, who slowly kissed him back. Encouraged by that, Noel ran his hands along the boy's body, shoving his shirt up, reaching for Mike's crotch. When Noel felt the other boy's hands exploring his body as well, he completely lost himself.

Noel quickly unbuttoned Mike's trousers before getting rid of his own, only breaking the wild kiss in order to get rid of his shirt, throwing it away carelessly. He then found Mike's lips again, hands running down the boy's trembling, hot body all the way down the hem of his boxers. A clear bulge had formed there.

Satisfied, Noel placed his hand on Mike's crotch, squeezing the hard-on slightly and demandingly, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. The boy let out a groan in pleasure, his length twitched, wanting to be touched by Noel's strong hand. The older male pulled Mike's boxers down, revealing his hard member and guided the boy's hands over to his own crotch. Noel broke the kiss, staring into Mike's eyes.

"Stroke me. Fuck, I want this", he said, breathing faster as he grabbed Mike's hard member and started to move his hand, the younger boy did so with Noel's throbbing length as well. They both groaned at the other's touch, the feeling of the other's hand wrapped around their length was driving them nuts.

Noel quickened the pace a bit, eyes wandering from Mike's cock over to his own. The boy's hand around it felt amazing and he could not help but moan louder. Although he was normally able to last much longer, he could already feel the orgasm approaching. Mike's hand just felt too good. He endeavoured to hold back. Mike seemed to notice Noel's struggle. The boy smirked full of relish, he himself seemed not too far away from reaching climax either.

Noel arched his back, one hand on Mike's arm whilst the other remained wrapped tightly around the boy's hard, throbbing member. His breaths became faster, irregular. He could not hold back. His whole body tensed up and he reached his orgasm with one loud groan, squirting hot cum all over Mike's hand. Shortly after, Mike shot his load, squirts of hot bodily fluids hit Noel's hand as well as both their bodies so close to each other.

They both let go, collapsing next to each other. Their breathing was rapid, bodies sweaty and the scent of cum all over them, their cocks still twitching.


	2. Chapter 2: Hangover

**CHAPTER II: Hangover**

Noel squinted at the bright ray of sunlight shining through the blinds right into his face. Yet, he could hardly open his eyes. They just felt too heavy and the throbbing pain in his head did not help either. He took a glimpse at the alarm clock: 7:30 am. Damn it, he was late. He jumped up quickly, but regretted that immediately afterwards. How could he have been so stupid and throw the party on a Sunday night?

After having relieved his bladder, he took a look in the mirror. Except for the dark shadow under his eyes, he still looked fine. Perfect. Flawless. Handsome. He grinned at himself, quickly brushed his teeth then jumped into the shower. Although he hated cold showers, he decided that one ice cold shower would make him come to his senses. To be honest, he did not even remember most of what had happened last night. According to the messy sheets, he had had some fun with a random girl at his party. Exactly how it was supposed to be!

Unfortunately, he could not tell if it had been Mona or someone else. Honestly, Mona was going on his nerves anyway. She drove him nuts. She was way too clingy. Noel Kahn did not like clingy girls. He quickly got out of the shower again, wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed his hair dry with another one. It was 7:55 am. Yes, he was late for school. He would be late for first period again, but he really did not give a damn. A flirtatious look at the teacher combined with a boyish grin would calm down his teacher.

At quarter past eight, Noel ran downstairs, thinking that he would just skip breakfast today – he still felt quite groggy and just knew that he would not be able to keep anything for long. So, he just left the house, wanting to get some coffee on his way to school. Before getting in his car, he took his mobile phone out.

'Definitely had some fun last night. Dunno what we did but it made me sleep like a baby' He typed, then sent the text to Mona. Only seconds later, his phone beeped.

 _'_ _Noel ur such an asshole! Leave me ALONE! We r over!'_

Noel raised both his eyebrows in surprise at the reply she had sent him. So, it definitely had not been Mona in his bed last night … well, it is not that he was disappointed. He had wanted to get rid of her anyway since she bored him to death.

Once he had arrived at the school's parking lot, he quickly left his car and headed for Rosewood high's entrance. He was immediately greeted by his guy friends as well as a whole group of giggling girls, his constant admirers. It seemed like they already knew that he was back on the market. Once he saw his mates, he could not wait to tell them all the embarrassing shit about Mona. Flaws in her behaviour, her quirks as well as things she said to him in bed. Now, it was his turn to humiliate her. People did not break up with Noel Kahn. Noel Kahn broke up with them.

Then, Mona even came over to him and his friends, holding a necklace he had bought her in front of his eyes, telling him that he could have it back. Noel just took the necklace and threw it in a rubbish bin, along with a cruel smirk. Noel could hardly stop himself from bursting into laughter when Mona walked off, tears in her eyes.

Noel Kahn was a dick. He was cruel. A heartbreaker. But, that's what he was. It was his identity. And everyone knew it. Yet, all the girls wanted him. The bell rang for first period. Looked like he was not too late after all. On his way to his first class, his eyes caught Mike Montgomery standing at his locker, giving him a weird glance. The moment their eyes met, Noel suddenly knew with whom he had spent the night. And Mike knew, too.

Noel gave a sign to his friends, telling them to go ahead whilst he approached Mike, nodding at him. From the outside, it seemed like a casual and friendly conversation. But his words were clear. "If you tell anyone, it will be the last thing you ever did." Without giving him another look, he quickly headed for the classroom, his mind full of images from last night.

He took his seat, staring at his history book when the lesson began. Mike had been in his bed. Mike had touched him. He had jerked him off. Mike had jerked _him_ off. They had kissed. Noel bit on his lower lip hard, completely tensed up. He had made out with a guy and had enjoyed it. The mere thought of it made his cock twitch.

Noel swallowed hard, staring at the blackboard – he did not hear a thing of what the teacher was talking about. No, he was not gay. Noel Kahn could not be gay. He had been drunk, Mike as well. No one could ever find out about this. He turned his head sideways, taking a look at Aria who was staring at her phone. It seemed like she had got a text. What would she say if she knew? Why did he even care? It did not mean anything.

Noel took his phone out of his pocket, going through his contacts until he had reached the name he was looking for – Mike Montgomery. He was not even sure why he even had his number.

'We have to talk. Come to the boy's restroom after last period. – Noel K.'

Noel could barely follow any of his classes that day. Not even PE was able to clear his mind and it seemed like he was more violent as usual when they had to play in teams against each other. He just kept checking the time until it was finally over. He did not even bother to take a shower and just headed for the toilets, thinking that he would still have plenty of time to do that at home.

He could already see Mike standing in front of the toilet door, he seemed to be quite uneasy, not sure whether he should run away or not. Noel nodded at him slightly, then entered the men's room, knowing that Mike would follow him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up", Noel said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking down at the other boy, who was much smaller than himself. Mike opened his mouth in order to say something, but Noel did not give him any chance. "Look, we were both drunk last night. We… just had some … uh, fun. No need to tell anyone."

Mike just scoffed at this. " _No need to tell anyone_? Do you think that this would be the first thing I'd do? Tell someone about this?" He quickly shook his head, unable to look Noel into the eyes. "I'm not gay, dude."

"I'm no fag either, Montgomery! So shut the fuck up." Noel took a step towards him, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched menacingly. Mike did not walk away, however. He appeared to be quite bold which made Noel grin. He then cleared his throat.

"Maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement."


End file.
